Guidance (e.g., instructions) for performing maintenance on various components and assemblies of a complex structure can be stored in an electronic maintenance technical publication. Electronic maintenance technical publications may contain information for many, if not all, repairable or replaceable components or assemblies of a structure. Accordingly, for complex structures, with hundreds or thousands of repairable or replaceable components and assemblies, the electronic maintenance technical publication associated with such complex structures can be quite voluminous.